Miracle-Girl
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: After the Dantana break up. Danielle moves on to a new girl. But she is very sick and dying. Could Danielle save her? With the help of Santana, Brittany and her other friends? Or would it be to late?
1. Chapter 1

"Hi I am Samantha." She smiled at me holding out her hand. "Hi I'm Danielle." She told me softly.

"Max call 911! She is coughing up blood!" I could hear Danielle yell out. As she held me close why I struggled to breath. Coughing up even more blood.

"I'm so in love with you. I am going to get you them lungs. I can't lose you. I just can't." My jaw dropped hearing Danielle say she loved me. I had to push her away and fast. I was a ticking time bomb. So I couldn't let her love me. I know that there was no way she could get me the lungs I needed seems how I was like 60th on the list. And even if she could get me the lungs. There was so many risk with the transplant. That I could die why getting them.

I laid there after the surgery unable to open my eyes or move. But I can still hear and feel. I heard the doctor say. "She might not ever wake up again." I then heard Danielle crying. I then felt Danielle get into the bed beside me holding me close holding my hand tightly. I tried my best to just even move my hand a little bit. To let her know it would be okay. But I couldn't...

"I know you still have some fight in you...so fight this...for Danielle...she needs you." I could hear Santana whisper to me. I then heard Brittany say. "You two where made for each other. Wake up? Please?" I then heard them both cry. I could hear Danielle breathing softly beside me in her sleep. It was the first time the past two days she had fallen asleep. I wanted to wake up and tell her to get some sleep before I kicked her sexy ass. But...I just couldn't...

A/N: Want to know what happens? Read to find out!

Demi Lovato: as Danielle

Naya Rivera: as Santana

Heather: as Brittany

Samantha: as herself


	2. Interducing me

Hi my name is Samantha. I am 19 years old. I have baby blue eyes and brown hair that want halfway down my back. I was born with a disease called Cystic Fibrosis. Which infected my lungs. I get really bad lung infections. But if I am very careful of germs and take my antibiotics and other medications correctly it helped control them. But lately it had gotten worse and worse. I was in need of a lung transplant but I was like 60th on the list. There was no way I could be moved up on the list. Unless somebody before me you know? Died or denyed the lungs. So it was safe to say. I was dying. No point of beating around the bursh short of speak on that one.

I was dealing with all of this alone. I told my family that I was a lesbian 4 years ago when I turned 16 years old. My family had disowned me not accepting me. My friends found out I was sick and they didn't want anything to do with me. Due to the fact they didn't understand it and they thought that if I breathed on them. They would get sick too. I was able to keep it a secret all that time. But then one day in school I had a bad attack and had to be rushed into the hospital. And also the fact that I was a lesbian gotten out in the school. I was bullied badly and beaten up. Tell the point I nearly dropped out. But I didn't. Then I gotten a job at a clothing store in the mall. The owner of it knew about my illness and she was very understanding when it came to me taking sick days for treatments. Or if I needed to leave work early or something like that. Which I was very greatful for. I was working there for 3 years now. There was one person throw who was always there for me. That was Danielle Lovato. Or as the world knew her from her stage name. "Demi Lovato." She was my way of getting away from the fact I was sick. When I was in the Hospital all them times. Her music gotten me threw it.

I wanted to tell Danielle thank you for being the only person who was there for me. Thank you for supporting people like me who are gay, les, or bi. So I saved up and worked hard taking extra shifts at work whenever I could. Then I earned enough money to buy myself a ticket to see Danielle on her "Neon Lights tour" and a meet and greet package. So I could meet her and tell her thank you for everything.

I was at home getting ready. I want with some dark blue jeans and a green sweater. Because it was snowing out and very cold. I slipped on my black jacket and boots. I then left my house and want to my car getting inside it. I drove off going to where the concert was. I had a letter tucked away in my pocket. Just in case I couldn't tell her. Just in case I ended up sobbing like a baby, run out of time, or if god forbid. I had a attack. I gotten there and parked. I took a deep breath and gotten out of the car. I showed my ticket and want inside. I grabbed a seat near the stage because it was going to be her sound check party first...then meet and greet why Little Mix and Fifth Harmony performed...then her concert. I took a deep breath and waited for her to come onto the stage. 


	3. The Soundcheck PartyFix A Heart

The Soundcheck Party/Fix A Heart

Why I was waiting for the soundcheck party to start. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture of myself. I then posted it on twitter with a tweet saying. " SamanthaLovesDL: Just waiting on the soundcheck party, then I get to meet ddlovato and then see the best concert ever! Ahhhhhh!" Right after I posted it. My phone started going crazy getting all kinds of twitter Notifications. Most of them saying. "Oh my gosh! Congrats Sammy!" I frowned. Nobody acted like this before when other people posted these kind of tweets or say they where going to meet Demi. Then I saw it. Danielle had REWEETED ME! Why I was trying to get over my shock Demi had replied to my tweet saying. " ddlovato: SamanthaLovesDL can't wait to see all of your beautiful faces out there and too meet you!"I was like in shock. Everybody who was in the soundcheck party started to do the same thing as me hoping to get noticed buy her. But she didn't noticed anybody else...just...me...what is air right now?

I started to have a hard time breathing. I reached into my purse and pulled out my inhaler. I shook it a bit then opened it. Taking a puff. I then put it back. I looked up and saw Danielle the most perfect human on earth walk out onto the stage. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back blushing. She was my girl crush. Will the only girl...will just the only person I ever had a crush on. But she would never go for somebody like me. Danielle then said. "Hello I'm Danielle and welcome to my soundcheck party. What songs will you like to hear?" I blarted out. "Fix a heart!" That was honestly one of my top 4 most favorite songs buy her. I loved all of her songs but Warrior, Skyscraper, Fix A Heart, and Who's That Boy. Where my top 4's. Danielle smiled looking at me. "Okay what is your name sweetie?" I blushed even more. Everybody else there all want. "She called you sweetie. Oh my gosh. Congrats!" I giggled in shock and said a soft. "S-samantha..." Stuttering a bit.

Danielle nodded. "Will Samantha. I will sing Fix a heart for you. If you come up here and help me sing it." I froze up. I never sang in front of anybody before. I always only sang in my shower where nobody else could hear me. I always thought my singing voice sucked. "I..." I want to say can't. But then everybody cheed out. "Do it! Do it!" I closed my hands and said. "Okay." I gotten up and walked over to the stage. Max helped me up onto the stage.

Natalie then walked over to me handing me a extra microphone. I looked around the stage. This was not happening...I was not on stage with my most favorite singer...about to sing my most favorite song with her...this was a drea...right? Danielle then put her arm around me. Okay not a dream...it felt sooo real...she was so warm and so soft...and she smelled really really good. I leaned on her. Danielle smiled at me. "Ready?" She asked me. I couldn't form the word. "Yes." So I just slowly nodded my head.

Danielle smiled and nodded at her band. They started to play some music. Danielle started to sing.

"It's probably what's best for you I only want the best for you And if I'm not the best then you're stuck I tried to sever ties and I ended up with wounds to bind Like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart"

Danielle then looked at me. Mouthing. "Go for it." I nodded and started to softly sing.

"Even though I know what's wrong How could I be so sure"

It was so low because I was so shy. That they could barely hear me. Danielle lightly put her hand on my stomach pushing on it. It made me blush thinking she was touching me. But before I knew it. I started to sing a bit louder. Everybody cheered for me. I smiled and kept on singing getting the hang of it.

"If you never say what you feel, feel I must have held your hand so tight You didn't have the will to fight I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart"

Danielle then grabbed my hand and joined in with me singing at the same time.

"You must be a miracle worker Swearing up and down You can fix what's been broken, yeah Please don't get my hopes up No, no, baby, tell me how could you be so cruel?

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart

Baby, I just ran out of band-aids I don't even know where to start 'Cause you can bandage the damage You never really can fix a heart Oh no, no, no You never really can fix a heart Oh no, no, no You never really can fix a heart Oh-oh, oh, oh-oh yeah-oh, oh, oh, oh You never really can fix my heart"

We finished in perfect harmony. I looked at Danielle. Just for that small moment. I forgotten all about being sick. About the fact I was dying. I felt more alive then ever before. I leaned over crying softly hugging her. I whispered in her ear. "Thank you." Danielle hugged me back and whispered. "Your welcome. I know all about you. Your so strong. Keep fighting it my little warrior." I looked at her wondering how and what she knew. "I'm DemiIsSmokingHot." I gasped. The best friend and the only friend I had...was her...no wonder why she never posted a selfie. She knew all about my illness besides the needing new lungs and the dying part. I left them out. I give her one more hug whispering. "I love you." She whispered back. "i love you too." I handed the microphone over to Natalie and gotten off of the stage with Max's help. I sat in my seat. I blushed thinking about the info she told me. I told her what dirty things I would do to her...without knowing she was her...she was good. She looked like any pervy fan out there. I honestly prayed she would keep talking to me like that. I would keep her secret. I was very good at keeping secrets. I just needed her. She was the only person keeping me going. Danielle sang. "Neon Lights, Believe in me, and Catch me." She also answered some fan questions. Which I jokely asked her. "Will you marry me?" She laughed and said. "Hows Vegas? Or are you the classy type?" I giggled and want. "Vegas now!" She giggled and winked at me. After that. I want to the meet and greet area. I was the very last person. Which was good. That way I could get longer time with her. And to ask her if she would keep talking to me on twitter the way she was. That I promised to keep her secret. I took a deep breath and sat down on the ground pulling out my phone. Seems how I was going to be there for a while.

A/N: P.S. SamanthaLovesDL is my real twitter. The rest is just made up. Like Demi's aka Danielle's fake twitter, Danielle noticing Samantha and bringing her up on stage ect. To clear it up.


	4. My Meet and Greet with Danielle

I sat there playing a word game on my phone. I was the very last person in line. Which was good because that means I would get to take a little more time with Danielle to talk to her and everything. But it was also kind of bad. Due to the fact of the long wait. I played with my brown hair fixing it up a little bit.

Some of the other people in the line. Came up to me. Saying things like. "You have a amazing singing voice. You should become a singer." and "Oh my gosh. You got to sing with Danielle! Lucky!" I took a few selfies with them too. It was fun. Everybody was so nice. Not like the kids where in my high school.

Soon everybody else had met Danielle gotten there picture taken with her. Which met it was my turn. I gotten up and slowly walked over to her. Danielle smiled at me. She held out her hand. "Hi I'm Danielle." She said winking at me. I laughed shaking her hand. "I already know that. But i'm Samantha." I told her softly. I looked into her eyes. "Thank you for letting me go and sing iwth you tonight. I had a lot of fun...and I forgot about everything for a while. You know?" I told her. "Your welcome." Danielle said softly to me. I pulled out my letter. "I...om kind of didn't know how to tell you everything...I wanted to say. So here." I want to hand it to her.

Danielle smiled at me. "Read it to me." She told me softly. I looked at her. "I-i can't..." I whispered. Danielle nodded. "Yes you can. Please for me?" She asked me giving me a cute look. I took a deep breath and opened up the letter. Starting to read it.

"Dear Danielle,

I just wanted to say thank you. For always being there for me. If it wasn't for you. I wouldn't had made it this fair. Between my disease, high school bullies, a family that disowned me because I like girls the way I am supposed to like guys. You where the only person who was always there for me.

Thank you for saving my life. There was times where I wanted to end my life. Then I started to think about you. Then them thoughts of suicide want right out the window thanks to you. If it wasn't for you. I would had been dead buy now. So thank you. I love you more then anything on earth.

Love always Samantha."

I looked at Danielle. She was crying. I frowned. "I am sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." Danielle shook her head pulling me into a hug. "No I am sorry. You poor thing. You going through so much alone. But yet you kept staying strong. I am just so proud of you." She whispered into my ear. Before I knew it. I barsted into tears myself crying in her shoulder. She rubbed my back. Sushing me softly.

Before I knew it. My chest started to hurt a lot and I couldn't breath. Danielle noticed something was up. She pulled back and looked at me worried. "Baby girl are you..." She want to say okay. But then I coughed up blood on her shirt. Danielle's eyes want wide holding me close. "Max! Call 911 now! She is coughing up blood!" I could hear her yell out. I saw Max pull out his phone calling for help. Danielle kept holding me close and whispered to me. "Hang in there. I got you. Deep breaths." I weakly nodded at her. 


	5. I have to help hershe has nobody else

A/N: Switching to Danielle's point of view for this chapter.

After my sound check and bringing up Samantha on the stage with me to sing. "Fix a Heart." With me. To help her forget about everything she is going through for even a min and get her to smile a bit. I did my meet and greets. Samantha was last in the line of fans to meet. When she came up to me. We both playfully introduced our selfs to each other. Then Samantha said. "Thank you for letting me go and sing iwth you tonight. I had a lot of fun...and I forgot about everything for a while. You know?" I nodded and said a soft. "Your welcome." To her. Samantha then pulled a letter. "I...om kind of didn't know how to tell you everything...I wanted to say. So here." She want to hand it to me. I smiled at Samantha. "Read it to me." I said said softly. I learned that talking helped more then not talking why I was in rehab. Even if it was reading some letter. Samantha looked at me. "I-i can't..." She whispered. I nodded at her "Yes you can. Please for me?" I asked giving her my cute puppy dog face. Samantha took a deep breath and opened up the letter. Starting to read it to me.

When Samantha was done reading it. I couldn't help but start crying. She was doing everything on her own. Will I was kind of there for her. But that was only through twitter not in person. Like she should have somebody there for her. I made a note to try and be there for her no matter what. There was something about her. Sam frowned. "I am sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." I shook my head pulling her into a hug. "No I am sorry. You poor thing. You going through so much alone. But yet you kept staying strong. I am just so proud of you." I whispered into her ear. It was true. She could had given up and said no more. Threatments no more surgeries. But she kept fighting it. Fighting it hard. Before She then barsted into tears myself crying into my shoulder. I rubbed her back. Sushing her softly. Working on trying to calm her down.

I then noticed something was up. Samantha was struggling to breath. I pulled back and looked at her worried. "Baby girl are you..." I want to say okay. But then she coughed up blood on my shirt. My eyes want wide holding her close. "Max! Call 911 now! She is coughing up blood!" I yelled out. Max then pulled out his phone calling for help. I kept holding her close and whispered to her. "Hang in there. I got you. Deep breaths." Samantha nodded weakly at me. I carefully picked her up. She was super light. Easy for me to carry. I called out to Natalie. "Cancel the concert! Refund the tickets! Family issuse!" I looked at Samantha like she was my family. Maybe something more. She helped me a lot with my break up with Santana. If it wasn't for her...I don't know what I would had done.

I want outside holding her close. Soon a ambulance pulled up. Two paramedics quickly gotten out. They walked over to me. "She had a hard time breathing and coughed up blood." I told them quickly handing Samantha over to them. They put her into the back of the ambulance putting on a breathing mask and starting a IV line. I quickly hoped into the back with them and her. I held her hand tightly. "It is going to be okay." I whispered to her.

We soon gotten to the hospital. I hoped out of the ambulance and gotten out of the paremedics way. As they rusehd her inside. To tend to her. I want to the waiting room and sat down. Praying for her. She had to be okay. She just had to be. Right?

Two hours later. I had no word on Samantha. I started to get worried. I gotten up and paced around. Soon I saw a doctor walking over. I ran up to her. "How is she?!" I asked quickly. Not knowing if she was even Sam's doctor or not. She looked at me. "You got the wrong doctor miss." She said softly .Just as then another doctor walked into the room. "Um Samantha Smith?" He asked. I ran up to him. "Yes? How is she?" I asked knowing I had the right doctor this time.

He looked at me. "She is going to be fine. She just needs to take it easy and to take her meds to keep her breathing under control." I nodded at him. "Can I go see her?" I asked softly. He nodded at me. "Sure follow me." He then lead me to her room. Samantha was just sleeping. I slowly walked over getting into the bed with her. I held her close. I started to feel things I never felt with Santana or anybody else. It scared me. But I pushed all feelings aside. Because Samantha needed me.


	6. Let me in and let me help you please?

The doctor soon gotten me to Samantha's room. She looked at me. "Okay I leave you to it. Just make sure she gets lots of rest." She told me. I nodded at her signaling that I gotten the message. I slowly walked into Samantha's room. Closing the door behind me. I slowly walked over to Sam's bed and gotten in beside her. I carefully wrapped my arm around her small waste holding her close. Samantha soon moved a bit in her sleep cuddling into my side even more. I smiled watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful. So beautiful. Just looking at her. You wouldn't know that she was going through so much. That is if you looked past the grown, the breathing mask on her face helping her breath. The IV line and everything else. I slowly took my other hand and played with her hair a bit.

I started thinking. What if she moved back to New York with me? I could set her up with the best doctors over there. I could help her. I am pretty sure that my friends Rachel, Kurt, Elliet, Brittany and Santana would help me. Yes I am still friends with my ex lover and her girlfriend. I am happy for them. And I will move on. I think I might had already in a way...what am I saying? It is just...Samantha she makes me feel good and wanted. Yes we never talked face to face in person tell tonight. But she in a odd way seemed to complete me. I looked at her face closely. I could lean in and just kiss her. But this wasn't the time or place. And also with Sam's illness she had to be very careful of all germs. I want to make sure that before our first kiss...if we ever have a first kiss. My teeth are burshed and I used mouth wash and that my mouth is germ free for her. I also want to make it romatic and amazing for her. And doing it here just after she had that attack...isnt the way to go.

I was lost in thought when I heard a tiny moan coming from beside me. I looked over at Sam. Watching as she slowly opened up her baby blue eyes. She looked at me and her eyes want wide. She then looked around the room. She took off the mask so she could talk. "I had a attack at your meet and greet, and coughed up blood on your shirt didn't I?" She asked looking at the blood stain on my shirt. I frowned remembering I never had a chance to change yet. I slowly nodded. "Yeah but it is no big deal. I never really liked this shirt anyways." That was a lie. I loved that shirt. It was my most favorite one. But I cared about Samantha more then a shirt. She could barry the shirt in mud and I wouldn't care. "All that matters is that your going to be okay." I whispered to her looking into her eyes.

I saw saddness in her eyes when I said that. Samantha blinked and looked down. "Y-yeah..." She said softly. I frowned. "What is wrong? Do you need me to get a nurse?" I asked her softly. Just then Samantha started crying. I pulled her into a hug careful of all the lines she was hooked up too. Samantha want to wrap her arm around me to hug me back. But she was having a hard time. Due to her being all dropped up. I carefully took her arm and helped her. She clinged to me sobbing into my chest.

Samantha then whimpered out. "N-no...I wont...Danielle...I um...didn't tell you everything...I found out a while back. That...I needed a lung transplant to stay alive longer then...a year...I was put on the list but I was like 60th something on there." I frowned listening to her. "When did you find that out?" I asked her. She looked down. "4 mouths ago..." She whispered. I looked at her. "Why didn't you tell me? I could had helped you." I whispered to her. Samantha shrugged and said. "I didn't want you to worry..."

I took a deep breath. "I want to help you. Because you helped me." Samantha looked at me she want to say something. I put my finger to her lips. To shush her up. "Just hear me out okay?" She nodded and I removed my finger. I looked into her eyes. "You are the only person who is always there for me. When Santana left me for her ex girlfriend. You where there helping pick up the pieces. You make me feel like I could really be somebody...like I was wanted. You helped me them nights I felt triggered. You stayed up all night with me more then once. Talking me out of harming myself. Without you...I don't honestly think I would be alive right now." I told her honestly.

Samantha started crying. I reached up wiping away her tears. I then said to her. "Move to New York with me please? I can help you and be there for you. My friends will help you too. I can set you up with the best doctors." Samantha looked into my eyes. "That is all great...but where would I live? What will I do for a job?" She asked me. I bit my lip thinking about it.

"I have a guest room. So you can move in with me. As for a job. You don't have to work. You can just take it easy. You should really be taking it easy." I told her. Samantha shook her head. "I am not going to live with you and not work to help you." She told me. I knew Samantha would say something like that. I had a plan. "I do need somebody who can help me out on tour. Do you think you can handle it?" I asked her. Samantha nodded at that. Perfect. She can work and feel like she is helping. But I can keep a eye on her. And help her. Make sure she takes her meds and takes it easy.

Samantha looked at me. "Why are you doing this?" She asked me. I sighed. "Because I want to. Now let me in. Let me help you. Please?" I whispered to her. She slowly nodded at me. I smiled kissing her forehead. 


	7. Packing, moving and starting a new life

A/N: This is going to go back to Samantha's point of view. Hope you enjoy.

When I was able to leave the hospital. Danielle helped me get dressed. Why she was helping me slip on my pants. We locked eyes. I wanted to kiss her. But I knew that it wasn't the time or place. And also I had to be careful of germs. Another thing is. I couldn't fall in love ever. With this thing. I'm a ticking time bomb. I can't just die and hurt Danielle like that. If we do ever end up something more. After I gotten dressed with her help. We walked outside where Danielle had Max waiting there with her car. Max helped us inside the car.

Danielle looked at me. "Where do you live." I told her my address. Which she told Max. Max started to drive us over. Danielle pulled me into a hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked rubbing my back. I cuddled up into her side. "Much better now. Thank you." I whispered to her. We soon gotten to my small house. Danielle, Max and I all gotten out of the car. We want up to the house and went inside. I want to my room grabbing some clean cloths that I thought would fit Danielle. Seems how they where big on me. I handed them to her. "Here you can change out the cloths I coughed up blood on." She kissed my cheek sweetly. "Thank you." She whispered.

Danielle then turned her back to me. She started to change. I couldn't help but stare at her back side. At her perfect ass. I shyly reached down feeling my own ass. I frowned. My ass wasn't perfect at all. I quickly snapped out of it. When she took off her pants. Showing off a pink tong. I felt myself get wet. I shook it off grabbing some suit cases. Starting to pack things like my laptop, cloths, my meds. Things for in the bathroom such as soaps, tampons, tooth brushes ect. Danielle soon finished up and she walked over helping me pack.

Soon all of my things where packet. Max carried my bags out to the car for me. Why Danielle and I gotten inside. Danielle pulled out her phone using it to book a flight back to New York. Soon Max had all of my bags in the car. He gotten inside and drove us to the airport. We went inside Max took care of my bags for me. Why Danielle and I want over to where we were supposed to wait for the plane to start boreding. Danielle and I sat down on a banch. I cuddled up into her side. She was so warm. She was my safe place.

Max walked over. "The bags are taken care of." He told us. I said a soft. "Thank you." To him. Danielle was rubbing my back. Which helped me relax and almost fall asleep. Then we heard it was time to bored the plane. I let out a tired groan. Max carefully picked me up. I looked at him. "I can..." He put a finger to my lips to shush me. "Your tired it is no big deal." He told me. He carried me onto the plane with Danielle right beside us. He sat me down in my seat doing up my seat belt. Danielle sat down beside me and I cuddled into her side again. Using her chest as a pillow. Danielle didn't seem to mind. She just wrapped her arms around me tightly holding me closer to her. Max sat down across from us. Everybody else gotten onto the plane and before I knew it. It took off and we where in the air. I looked up at Danielle. I knew that from this moment on. I was starting a new life. Even if it was going to be a very short one. I slowly closed my eyes finally dirfting off to sleep. 


	8. A new house, new friends, and enemy?

After Danielle and mine plane landed in New York. Danielle lightly shook me awake due to the fact I had dozed off. I moaned softly and opened my eyes. "W-what?" I asked her softly blinking a few times. Cuddling up closer to her.

"We are here sweetie." Danielle said standing up. She reached down grabbing both of my hands. She slowly helped me up onto my feet. She took my carry on bag along with hers. I went to take my bag from her. "I got it." She told me grabbing a hold of my hand. She then walked off of the plane with me.

Danielle and I had gotten my bags with Max's help. Danielle then waved a cab over. We all gotten inside the cab. Danielle told the cab driver the address to her house and soon we started to drive over there.

When we gotten to Danielle's house. Danielle gotten out of the cab and helped me out. Max carried our bags inside. Danielle lead me to her guest room. "This will be your room. Do you like it?" She asked me. I looked around the room and the house. It was so big so beautiful. "I love it. It is like my dream house." I whispered.

Danielle nodded smiling. "Good. So we can unpack your things later. Right now I got some friends for you to meet." She said grabbing my hand again. I followed her outside to her car. We then gotten inside it. Danielle started to drive off.

Why Danielle was driving. I asked her softly. "D-do you think they would like me?" Danielle had stopped at a red light. She looked at me. "Are you kidding me? They will love you. Your amazing." She whispered kissing my cheek. I blushed and whispered. "Thank you." To her.

Soon the light turned green and Danielle drove the rest of the way to the diner. She parked the car and gotten out. I gotten out myself. Danielle grabbed my hand and lead me inside the diner.

Soon a girl with brown hair walked up to us. "Hi Dani!" She said hugging Danielle tightly. Danielle smiled hugging her back. "Hey Rachel. I missed you." Rachel pulled back. "I missed you too. How was the tour? And who is that?" She asked nodding at me with a smile. Danielle replied back with. "The tour is great. So much fun. This is Samantha. Sam this is Rachel one of my best friends." She said introducing us. I said a soft. "Hi." To her. Rachel smiled brightly at me. "Hi it is nice to meet you. Oh I'm sorry follow me to a table and I will get you menus." Danielle and I looked at each other. "Do you want something to eat babe?" She asked me. I slowly nodded. "I am a little bit hungry." Danielle and I then followed Rachel to a table and sat down.

Rachel had clearly told Danielle's friends that she was back in town. For Kurt walked over to us. "Rachel just said you where back. It is great to see you." Danielle smiled at him. "Hi. Are you still mad at me for ditching the band and going solo?" She asked him pouting. Kurt chuckled. "No your pouted suckered me into forgiving you." I smiled watching them closely. Danielle giggled. "Yay! Oh this is Samantha. Sam this is Kurt him and I where in a band together with our other friends. But I went solo and left the band." She told me. I nodded and said a soft. "Hello." To him. Kurt smiled at me. "So your the Samantha from twitter that Danielle was always talking about. It is nice to finally meet you. I have to go before the boss yells at me." He said walking away going back to work.

I smiled at Danielle. "You friends seem nice." I told her. Danielle nodded at me. "I told you..." She then trailed off. Her face dropped as she was looking at something. It looked like she saw a ghost. I looked behind me to try and figure out what she was looking at behind me. A black haired woman walked up to us salming the menus down on the table making me jump.

Danielle took a deep breath. "Hey Santana. This is Samantha. Sam this is..." Santana then cut her off using a tone with me. "So your the girl Danielle moved on with? Psst your a baby not even close to being badass. Your not the girl for Danielle. You will never last with her." I looked at Danielle. I knew Santana was her ex and she left her for her ex Brittnay. But it seemed like Santana didn't get over Danielle in a way. It was confusing. And wait...moved on with? What is she talking about?

Danielle slammed her fist on the table. She gotten up and give Santana the evil eye. "You leave her alone. She is my best friend nothing more. And she is more bad ass then you. She doesn't go back to her ex girlfriend because she is easy unlike you. She is fighting a illness everyday alone why staying strong. Why you just whimp out every chance you get. Now I'm going to report you and get a new waiter or waitress." Danielle given me a look to say she was sorry before walking away. Santana growled at me. "This isn't over bitch." She told me walking way. I froze up. I was scared. I never had anybody's ex pissed off at me before. I didn't know what will happen to me. But I knew deep down Danielle would help me through it. She always does. 


	9. A fun night

After Danielle took care of the Santana aka her ex girlfriend thing. She came back and sat down across from me. She grabbed my hand making me look up at her.

"She is wrong. Don't listen to her. Okay?" She whispered rubbing the top of my hand with her thumb. I slowly nodded at her.

Rachel then came over and Danielle ordered for us both. Knowing how much I loved ham. After we ate our dinner. Danielle and I want for a walk. So she could show me around New York. She showed me where the shows take place. Other amazing places to eat at. Other fun places for us to go to. Then finally we gotten to the park.

Danielle helped me sat down on the swing. She slowly pushed me on it. "So what do you think of New York?" She asked me. I looked out towards the city lights. It looked magical.

"It is a magical place." I whispered to Danielle. Danielle stopped pushing me and leaned over my shoulder. "That is why I love it here." She whispered into my ear. I turned and looked into her eyes. We shared a look and I swear sparks where flying around us. I wished I could fall in love with her fully. But I couldn't. I looked away and nodded. "I'm starting to love it here more and more." Danielle smirked tickling my sides.

"Hey!" I cried out giggling jumping up. We soon started to laugh and chase each other around the park. I jumped ontop of Danielle's back playfully tackling her down onto the ground.

We laughed and rolled around tickling each other all over the place on the ground. Acting like kids in a tickle war. Soon Danielle gotten ontop of me. Saddling my waste. Pinning me down holding my hands over my head.

Danielle held my hands with one hand. Why tickling me with the other hand. "N-not fair..." I panted out laughing.

Danielle smirked. "It is fair. It is not fair that your to cute all the time." She whispered kissing my nose.

I giggled and blushed a deep read. I slowly calmed down my giggles. I looked up into Danielle's eyes. Danielle's and my faces slowly started to move closer together. But then we heard somebody yell out. "THE PARK IS CLOSED! YOU KIDS GET OUT NOW!" We jumped pulling away. Moment ruined.

We looked up seeing a cop standing there. Danielle gotten up. She helped me up. "Let's get you home. You need your rest." She whispered. Holding my hand. As we walked back to her house. When we gotten there and inside. I looked at her. "Thank you. I had a lot of fun." I kissed her cheek and whispered. "Good night." As I walked away going to my room. I didn't hear Danielle whisper. "Goodnight...I'm falling in love with you. I wish I could tell you." I gotten into my room and laid down on the bed. "I'm falling in love with Danielle...but I can't tell her." I whispered into the air. 


	10. The Next Morning

I woke up the next morning. I strached out and gotten out of bed. I looked around for the restroom having to pee. But I forgotten where it was. I walked along the hallway looking for it. I ended up walking into Danielle's room. Which had me walking in on Danielle getting out of bed naked. Guess she doesn't believe in pjs like I do. I bit my lip and looked away. Why is she so hot and I am so not hot?

Danielle turned around and looked at me. "Oh sweetie. Is everything okay?" She asked covering herself up with the sheet. I nodded.

"Yeah I um...just um...gotten lost." I said blushing. "I was trying to find the bathroom." I whispered.

Danielle laughed. "It is okay. Just down the hallway. The last door on your right." She told me. I nodded at her.

"Thank you and sorry." I said quickly leaving the room. "It is okay sweetie!" I heard Danielle yell out to me. I went to the restroom and used the toilet. I think had a cold shower to take care of some issues I was having. Don't judge me. Danielle's body is smoking hot. I couldn't help but think of doing dirty things to her body. I quickly shook them off. I couldn't have sex, date, or fall in love. Not when I'm dying like I am.

I finished up. Dried myself up. I then wrapped a towel around my body. I left the bathroom and went into my bedroom. I then gotten dressed.

I went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Danielle smiled at me. "How does eggs and bacon sound?" She asked me. I smiled at her. "Wonderful. How can I help?" I asked opening up the friage pulling out the apple juice.

"Oh you can just..." She jumped back as the pan she was cooking in cought on fire. I quickly dumped the whole thing of juice into the pan which luckly put out the fire. "Teach me how to cook..." Danielle said pouting.

I giggled at that. "Oh I wouldn't be the best teacher. I burn water. No lie." I told her. Which gotten Danielle to laugh.

"I'm sorry sweet heart. I tried to make you breakfast to welcome you into my home...and will I can't cook to save my life." I giggled giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It is okay. You tried. Thank you. That is the most anybody had ever done for me." I told her.

"How does getting breakfast at the diner sound?" Danielle asked me. I smirked.

"Will I would love to live. Not be burned down to the ground from your cooking. So it sounds wonderful to me." I said winking at her. To show I was joking.

Danielle playfully smacked my arm. "Haha very funny. Your lucky your cute. Or I might just kill you right now." She said walking away.

I blushed. Danielle called me cute? Yeah she just met that in a friendly way. Nothing more. I know it. I grabbed my purse ready to go. Danielle grabbed her purse and phone. We went out to Danielle's car and gotten inside. Once we where buckled in. Danielle drove off towards the diner. 


End file.
